Kaamelott : SPQR
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Le roi fait un rêve traumatisant sur son passé de legionaire romain.


KAAMELOTT : SPQR

KAAMELOTT : SPQR

Une étrange atmosphère règne dans le camp romain, c'est dans ce camp que marche Arthurus, il porte un plastron doré qui brille sous la lueur du soleil, tout comme la peau de son visage imberbe brille de sueur. À côté de lui marche un centurion, Arthurus fait un pas étrange, il lance son pied droit vivement en avant et en arrière avant de le reposer sur le sol. Son supérieur lui lance un regard noir.

- C'était pour chasser un caillou qui est entré dans ma sandale, déclare le légionnaire Arthurus.

Le centurion lui ordonne d'entrer dans la tente juste avec le regard, le futur roi de Bretagne baisse les yeux puis pénètre sous la toile tendue.

- C'est donc lui ? , fait un sénateur légèrement dégarni.

- Oui, répond une voix.

- Et il est Breton ? , reprend le sénateur.

- C'est exact.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se rappelle de la Bretagne ?

- Pas grand-chose, il a été enroulé quand il avait cinq ans.

- Et vous n'avez rien trouvez d'autres ? , interroge le sénateur avec irritation.

- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver un légionnaire breton, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

- Bon, il fera l'affaire, soupire le sénateur.

Arthurus tente de rester impassible, mais il ressent une douleur à un pied.

- Tout va bien ? demande le sénateur.

- Oui.

- C'est étrange vous avez les pieds qui fument ! , s'étonne le politicien.

Arthurus baisse les yeux et découvre qu'il a un pied en feux puis il pousse un hurlement.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Le roi Arthur se réveille en sursaut dans son lit, il regarde tout autour de lui. Il soupire, il reconnaît les murs familiers du château de Kaamelott. Il regarde à côté de lui et découvre avec stupeur qu'il est seul dans son lit. Il soulève le drap pour vérifier, mais aucune trace de la reine Guenièvre, il repose le drap pour réfléchir quand la porte s'ouvre sur la reine portant une assiette avec des fruits.

- Mais pourquoi vous criez comme ça, chuchote-t-elle. J'ai failli renverser mon assiette, ajoute-t-elle en faisant le tour du lit. Je vous ai entendu au bout du couloir.

- Non, rien, fait innocemment le roi. Juste un mauvais rêve.

- Hé bien ! Quel genre de mauvais rêve peut vous faire hurler à ce point ? demande la reine en se glissant dans les draps.

- Hum hurler n'est pas le mot, n'exagérer pas, proteste Arthur.

- Soit, criez alors, mais c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas entendu, déclare-t-elle en frissonnant. Alors, ce mauvais rêve ? , insiste Guenièvre.

- Rien de bien méchant. Mais dites-moi que faisiez-vous debout à cette heure.

- Ah ça ! , s'exclame la reine en montrant l'assiette de fruit. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai eu un petit creux, je suis donc descendu aux cuisines pour me servir.

- Quoi !? À cette heure ! Vous n'avez pas eu peur de tomber sur Karadoc !?

- Non, d'ailleurs je l'ai vu en cuisine, mais vous savez bien qu'il ne s'intéresse que très peu aux fruits ! Mais ne changez pas de sujet ! Racontez-moi donc ce mauvais rêve, insiste Guenièvre.

Arthur regarde brièvement le plafond.

- Je vous ai prévenu, il n'y a rien de sensationnel.

- Allez raconter moi ! , fait la reine en agitant les mains comme une enfant.

Le roi soupir.

- J'ai juste rêvé que j'avais un pied en feu. Vous voyez rien de bien extraordinaire.

- Oui, mais vous ne voyez pas pourquoi vous auriez fait se cauchemar ? Vous vous êtes déjà brûlé les pieds ?

- Non, sauf si on compte le marquage au fer rouge quand j'ai été incorporé dans la légion romaine.

- Au fer rouge !!! Mais c'est barbare ! , s'exclame la reine avec dégoût. Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

- Oh ! Pour rien, fais nonchalamment Arthur. Juste pour marquer mon appartenance à la légion avec leur emblème ! D'ailleurs rien que d'en parler je commence à ressentir une brûlure à mon pied à l'emplacement de la marque.

- Leur marque, réfléchit la reine. Dites, vous me faites voir !!! ???

- Vous faire voir ? Ne me dites pas que depuis le temps que nous vivons ensemble vous n'avez jamais vu ma marque sous mon pied ? , s'étonne Arthur.

- Et vous, vous pouvez dire que vous connaissez chaque partie de mon corps ? , rétorque Guenièvre.

Le roi se trouve pris au dépourvu, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il hausse les épaules et sort son pied de sous les draps. La reine pose l'assiette au sol avant de se mettre à plat ventre sur les couvertures pour regarder le dessous de pied de son époux.

- C'est marrant ! On voit bien les lettres S P Q R, fait-elle en le dessinant devant le pied avec son index.

- J'aurais cru qu'elles auraient disparu depuis le temps, s'étonne Arthur.

- Non non, confirme Guenièvre. Elles sont même très rouges, je crois même distinguer de petites cloques par endroits, déclare-t-elle en approchant son visage du pied.

- Comment ! , s'exclame le roi.

Arthur plie sa jambe pour voir sa voûte plantaire, au passage il se prend le gros orteil dans les cheveux de sa femme. Une fois les cheveux démêlés, il peut constater de visu que Guenièvre a dit vrai alors qu'il tient son pied à deux mains. Il ne manque plus dans la pièce qu'une odeur de peau brûlée et l'on pourrait croire que la marque vient tout juste d'être faite.

- Mais ça veut dire quoi SPQR ? , demande la reine toujours sur le ventre en battant les jambes.

- Senatus PopuluQue Romanus, répond Arthur en contemplant toujours son pied avec inquiétude.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Arthur soupire discrètement devant le manque de culture de son épouse et de toute la cour du château.

- Le sénat et l'assemblée du peuple romain.

- Ah… Mais vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que votre brûlure réapparaisse subitement ? Vous devriez peut-être aller voir Merlin, suggère la reine.

- C'est étrange en effet, mais je ne vais pas aller voir Merlin pour cela, c'est peut-être juste une irritation, j'ai beaucoup marché aujourd'hui avec ma nouvelle paire de bottes.

- Comme vous voulez, après tout c'est votre pied, déclare Guenièvre en reprenant une position assise dans le lit. Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de penser que c'est étrange.

Arthur lâche son pied puis il le glisse sous les draps.

- Oui, hé bien, mangez donc vos fruits, vous ne direz pas de bêtises durant ce temps là, rétorque le roi en haussant les épaules.

Le lendemain matin, le roi marche en claudiquant vers l'atelier de l'enchanteur de la cour. Il frappe à la porte, un bruit d'objet tombant sur le sol résonne, accompagné d'un juron.

- Oui ! C'est pourquoi ? , demande la voix de Merlin.

- C'est le roi !

- Le roi ? Quel roi ?

- Ben moi !!

- Qui moi ?

- Mais vous le faite exprès ! , s'énerve le roi. C'est moi Arthur Roi de Bretagne ! Ça vous dit quelque chose !?

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvre sur l'enchanteur, celui-ci a les cheveux en batailles, un morceau de barbe noircie et diverse tache sur sa robe grise.

- Désolé majesté, mais il y a tellement de roi ici, entre Léodagan, Calogrenan…

- Oui oui, ça va, coupe Arthur avec empressement tout en poussant la porte de l'atelier.

À l'intérieur, une partie de la pièce est en désordre alors que l'autre est parfaitement rangé. Merlin se dépêche de ranger une partie de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Depuis cette nuit, j'ai une douleur au pied, une sorte de brûlure.

- Installez-vous sur la table que je vous ausculte.

- Vous employez de ces termes ! , s'étonne Arthur en s'asseyant sur la table.

- Ce sont des mots médicaux.

- Encore avec votre médecine !

- Bon ! Vous voulez que je vous soigne oui ou non ?

- Oui, oui, admet le roi en retirant sa botte.

- Tendez votre pied.

Arthur obéit avec un léger énervement. L'enchanteur se baisse et observe la brûlure en se caressant la barbe.

- Pour une brûlure, c'est une belle brûlure ! Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien, répond Arthur irrité. Sinon, je ne serais pas venu vous trouver.

- C'est quand même bizarre, fait Merlin en se redressant. On a l'impression que ça forme des lettres et que c'est récent. Y'a même du pus qui s'écoule par endroits.

L'enchanteur continu a caressé sa barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Et avant vous aviez déjà ces lettres sous votre pied ?

Le roi lève les bras au ciel avant de répondre.

- Moui, elles y sont depuis que les Romains les y ont marqués au fer rouge quand j'avais environ cinq ans !

- Ah bon ! , s'étonne Merlin. Mais pourquoi ?

Arthur explose.

- Simplement quand ils sont venus me chercher chez le paysan auquel vous m'aviez confié pour m'enrôler dans leur légion !!!

- Ah ! , répond l'enchanteur ennuyé en plaçant ses bras le long de son corps. Je vois SPQR pour : Sono Pazzi Questi Romani.

- Sono Pazzi Questi Romani, répète le roi. Ils sont fous ces Romains. Mais qui a bien pu vous donner ça comme traduction ?

- Un Galois.

- Un Galois ?

- Oui ! Un habitant de la Gaule !

- Un Gaulois ! , soupir Arthur déprimer. Bon et pour ma brûlure ?

- Euh oui ! Et votre pied se trouve dans cet état depuis tout ce temps ?

Merlin se prend un coup de la part du roi qu'il lui donne avec son pied valide.

- Bon ! Vous trouvez ce qui m'arrive ! , rouspète Arthur.

- Vous m'avez dit que cela vous a pris dans la nuit, mais à quelle occasion ?

- Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit et peu après la douleur a commencé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a réveillé ?

Le roi soupir.

- J'étais en train de rêver et je me suis réveillé.

- Vous rêviez à quoi ?

- C'est important ?

- Possible, répond le mage en se caressant la barbe.

Arthur fait la moue avant de répondre.

- Alors… J'étais sous une tente romaine devant un sénateur qui demandait si j'étais breton.

- C'est juste un rêve ou cela c'est-il réellement passé ?

- C'est arrivé réellement il y a longtemps, répond le roi.

- La tente ? Le sénateur ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sur que mon rêve était vraiment exacte, mais une chose est sûr c'est que jamais mon pied n'a pris feu sous la tente !!!

- HAHA !!! , hurle Merlin en dressant un doigt victorieux.

Le visage du roi affiche une grande incompréhension.

- Vous avez trouvé ? , s'étonne Arthur.

- Oui ! , s'exclame Merlin avant de reprendre normalement. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une brûlure provoquée par un rêve psychosomatique résultant d'un traumatisme au moment où vous étiez sous cette tente…

Le roi regarde l'enchanteur avec un visage incrédule pendant que Merlin marche de long en large devant lui.

- … aujourd'hui votre corps réagit à ce trauma en créant ce stigmate sur votre voûte plantaire…

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, coupe Arthur. C'est encore votre médecine moderne ?

- Exactement !

- Ça me gonfle, déclare froidement le roi en soupirant.

- Mais c'est l'avenir ! , argumente l'enchanteur.

- Peut-être, mais j'en ai rien a faire ! Bon ! Vous pouvez me soigner oui ou non ? Sinon, je vais voir Elias !

- Oui, oui, oui, je peux vous soigner, soupire Merlin.

- De façon traditionnelle ? Avec une potion ou un truc du genre ?

- Oui, hésite l'enchanteur.

- Oui ?

- Oui ! Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous allez aimer.

Le roi dévisage l'enchanteur avec une légère inquiétude.

- Je vous rassure, répond Merlin en fouillant sur ses étagères. Ah ! Les voilà !

Le prend dans ses mains des feuilles desséchées et les poses à côté du roi.

- Levez votre pied.

Arthur obéi, Merlin vient se placer devant lui et commence à écarter les pans de sa robe.

- Oh ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !! , s'écrie Arthur paniqué.

- Je vous avais prévenu que vous n'alliez pas aimer. Il faut que j'urine sur votre pied puis qu'après je vous fasse une compresse avec ses feuilles de lilas blanc.

- Quoi !!

- Vous vouliez une méthode classique non ?

À ce moment la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre, Elias de Kelliwic'h entre avec dans ses mains un bocal contenant une substance visqueuse émettant une lueur verte.

- Ah ! Bah tien ! Vous tombez bien, lance le roi. Je voudrais un deuxième avis !

- À quel sujet ? , demande Elias.

- Le roi a une brûlure infectieuse sous la voûte plantaire, s'empresse d'annoncer Merlin.

L'enchanteur obscur soupire et agite la tête avec dédain.

- Pfff ! Rien de plus simple, il suffit d'uriné dessus puis de faire un bandage avec des feuilles de lilas blanc.

Arthur ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Quoi !? , s'étouffe le roi.

- Voilà ! C'est ce que je vous avais dit ! , triomphe Merlin.

- Et il n'y a pas une autre solution ? , demande-t-il en regardant Elias.

- Si. Mais plus cher, car plus difficile a faire, car il faut certain ingrédient bien précis.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ingrédient, fait le roi suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Et combien ça ma encore coûté ? Car vos ingrédients font de sérieux trous dans les caisses du château !

Elias montre le bocal.

- Ça ? C'est de la morve de dragon, et cela ne vous a rien coûté, c'est un échange avec un collègue démonique.

- J'espère bien ! Et c'est quoi, c'est autre solution ?

- Vous faire un bandage imbibé de morve de dragon justement.

- Quoi ? Avec ça !? , fait Arthur avec dégoût en pointant du doigt le bocal.

- Euh non, intervient Merlin. Dans le bocal, c'est de la morve de dragon à corne, pour vous, il faut de la morve de dragon de feu.

Elias de Kelliwic'h est surpris.

- Alors là ! Je n'en reviens pas !

- Oui, je sais que monsieur Elias me prend pour un demeuré, mais j'en connais des choses en dragonnerie !

- En dragonnerie ? Et vous avez trouvé ce mot où ?

- Môsieur Elias veut que je lui colle ma main en travers du visage !

- Allez-y un peu qu'on rigole !!

- OH !!! , hurle le roi. Vous allez arrêter vos chamailleries pour me soigner fissa ou je vous colle tous les deux au cachot !!

Le soir est tombé, Arthur lit un parchemin au lit quand Guenièvre le rejoint avec une assiette de fruit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en se moment, mais j'ai sens arrêt des fringales, lance-t-elle en s'installant dans le lit. Je suis peut-être enceinte !

Le roi abaisse son parchemin pour dévisager la reine.

- Vous… enceinte ?

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi pas….

Arthur plonge son regard dans celui de la reine.

- C'est vrai que pour cela, il faudrait que vous me touchiez… et ce n'est pas le cas.

Le roi reprend sa lecture pendant que la reine glisse dans sa bouche un raisin. Soudain, Guenièvre plisse le nez et renifle.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur dans la pièce ? , demande-t-elle.

Derrière son parchemin le roi écarquille des yeux paniqués.

- Euh… Non, répond-il d'une voix ignorante.

- On dirait que ça vient du pied du lit.

La reine pose son assiette et se penche en avant en reniflant.

- L'odeur est étrange, je n'arrive pas à savoir… Il y a quelque chose avec un parfum de lilas.

Guenièvre rampe sur le lit, son nez et pratiquement au niveau des pieds du roi.

- Ah ! Ca ! , fait le roi le plus innocemment du monde. C'est la potion de Merlin pour ma brûlure, annonce-t-il en claquant des doigts.

- Hé bien ! Elle a une drôle d'odeur… On dirait une odeur de poisson pas frais que le lilas tenterait de masquer. Elle est faite à base de quoi sa potion ?

- J'en sais rien, ment le roi. Mais ne vous plaignez pas ça aurait pu être pire ! Un peu plus, si j'avais eu les moyens, c'était de la morve de dragon !

Guenièvre tourne son visage vers son époux en affichant un visage écoeuré.

- De la morve de dragon ! Mais ça doit être infect !

- Possible, répond simplement Arthur en replongeant dans son parchemin.

- Là au moins c'est une potion de Merlin, ça ne risque rien ! Il n'y a rien a craindre c'est sûrement quelque chose de très sain, fait la reine en reprenant sa place dans le lit.

- C'est de l'urine, annonce Arthur.

- Pardon ? , fait Guenièvre en portant un grain de raison à sa bouche.

- La potion de Merlin. C'est de l'urine avec des feuilles de lilas blanc.

La reine a un haut-le-cœur.

- Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit à me dire cela.

- Parfait, comme çà demain, je pourrais dire à Merlin que sa potion a eu deux effets. Me soulager mon pied et vous empêcher de vous goinfrer toute la nuit.

FIN

- 6 -


End file.
